fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell is the oldest Charmed One after the death of her older sister, Prue. She is the wife of Leo Wyatt and the mother of their three children: Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. After the death of her sister Prue, Piper is considered to be the most powerful of the three sisters. Her powers work through the manipulation of molecules: slowing them down to the point where things freeze, and speeding them up to either induce heat or cause explosions. Besides this, she possesses the basic powers of a witch: casting spells, brewing potions, scrying for lost objects or people, and divining for information. Furthermore, Piper can access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Piper currently works as a chef in her own restaurant, which she named Halliwell's, a nod to her family. She opened the restaurant in 2008 after closing down her nightclub, P3. Early History For a more detailed version of Piper Halliwell's life in Charmed, please see Piper Halliwell (Charmed Wikia). Childhood Piper was born on August 7, 1973, to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She was born a few years after her older sister, Prudence Halliwell, and was born with the power of Molecular Immobilization. She came into her powers when she was a young child, and learned to control them rather quickly. In fact, she often froze Andy Trudeau and used her powers to her advantage while in fights with her sister. In November 1975, Piper's younger sister Phoebe Halliwell was born. With Phoebe's birth, Piper's powers were bound and all memories of her using magic were erased by her Grandmother, Penny Halliwell, in hopes of protecting the girls from danger. After the tragic death of her mother, Patty, custody of Piper changed to her father, Victor Bennett. However, Victor left a few years later, causing Piper and her sisters to be raised by their Grandmother, Penny Halliwell. Piper often assisted her Grams in the kitchen, helping her prepare food. She also played the mediator between her two sisters, Prudence and Phoebe. Teen Years In her teen years, Piper struggled to find her identity and place in the world. She attended Baker High School in San Francisco, and was considered a social outcast and was very shy throughout high school. She often played mediator between her older and younger sister, and this caused her to feel less special than her sisters. However, Grams often reassured her that she was special just like her sisters. Charmed Life After the death of her Grandmother, Piper moved back into the Halliwell Manor with her older sister, Prudence. The two took care of the Manor and dealt with the financial fallout of Penny's death. Unbeknownst to Prudence, Piper had been keeping in touch with their younger sister, Phoebe, who was living in New York at the time. One night, Piper finally told Prudence that Phoebe was returning to New York and would be moving in with them at the Manor. Minutes later, Phoebe arrived with her suitcase and bicycle. That night, Phoebe wandered into the attic and read an incantation in the Book of Shadows that blessed the three sisters with their magical powers and the collective powers of the Charmed Ones. Piper, at first, struggled to accept the fact that she was a witch and that her entire life was changing. She even questioned if she was a good witch or if her powers were even good, but after confronting this fear head-on, she accepted her Wiccan nature and accepted her powers. After gaining her powers, Piper met her Whitelighter, Leo Wyatt, and the two quickly fell in love. While their love was forbidden, they fought to change the Elders minds and be together once more. Around this time, Piper decided to quit her job as a manager at Quake, and open her own nightclub which she called, "P3", after the Power of Three (Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe). The nightclub became a success and would serve the girls well as a source of income for many years. During the success of P3, Piper fought to change the Elders minds and allow her to be with the love of her life, Leo Wyatt. They eventually agreed, and the two married in February of 2000. Leo then moved into the Halliwell Manor with the three sisters. In 2001, Piper's oldest sister Prudence was killed by the source's assassin, Shax, while she was attempting to save an innocent. This broke Piper and made her want to give up being a witch, and this puts a strain on all of her relationships. Soon after Prudence's death, Piper - along with Phoebe and the rest of the family - discovered the existence of her half-sister, Paige Matthews, who had been the product of their mother's affair with Sam Wilder. Piper originally had trouble accepting Paige and adjusting to her new role as the oldest sister but grew to love both of the new changes in her life. A year later, after many failed attempts, Piper became pregnant with her and Leo's first child. The couple believed the child to be a girl, so they planned to her name her, "Prudence Melinda", after Prudence Halliwell and Melinda Warren. To the shock of both "her" parents, the baby showed great powers from the womb, which lead to Piper discovering that her child would be Twice-Blessed. While Piper was pregnant she was diagnosed with Toxemia, a condition that raises her blood pressure, and was ordered to bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. She eventually delivered the baby on a table in the Halliwell Manor. Phoebe happily delivered the baby and relayed the news that the baby was, in fact, a boy instead of a girl. Weeks after the child's birth, Piper named the child, "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell", after his father, Aunt, and maternal family respectively. A few years after Wyatt's birth Piper had a second child with Leo, who she found out was actually her current Whitelighter, Chris Perry, who was from the future. Unlike her delivery with Wyatt, Chris' was much rockier as he entered distress and the doctors were forced to operate. Piper almost died in surgery, but the doctors were able to save both Piper and baby Chris. Piper and Leo affectionately named the baby, "Christopher Perry Halliwell", after his paternal Grandfather and maternal family. When baby-Chris was born, future-Chris died, which prompted Piper to a few months of neurotic shadowing of baby-Chris. It wasn't until later on that Piper and Leo discovered that Chris was also a Twice-Blessed child like his older brother. During the Ultimate Battle against Billie Jenkins and Christy Jenkins, Piper's younger sisters were both killed, which prompted Piper to use Coop's ring to travel back in time and fix things. While traveling, she encountered her own mother, her Grandmother, and her future-self where she is a Grandmother. Piper was able to restore the timeline and save her sisters, completing the Ultimate Battle and finally reuniting with husband, who was taken by the Angel of Destiny. Almost a year later, Piper gave birth to her and Leo's third and final child. A girl who they named, "Melinda Prudence Halliwell", after Melinda Warren, Prudence Halliwell, and Melinda's maternal family. At a young age, Melinda showed Whitelighter powers, and it was only then that Piper and Leo were made aware of the fact that Melinda is a Whitelighter-Witch. Due to the Elders interference, Melinda was also made into a Twice-Blessed child, like her older brothers. Later Life In Piper's later years, she sold P3 and opened up her own restaurant, something she always dreamed of doing. She affectionately called it Halliwells, and it has since become a success with the people of the city. Piper also settled into the Halliwell Manor with her husband, and the two remained happily, and completely in love. Piper also retired from her life as a Charmed One, finally, "passing her baton", onto the next generation of Halliwell witches. Before Fated Prior to Fated starting, Piper owned her own restaurant known as Halliwell's and was retired from the Halliwell business. She spent most of her time cooking and living her dream. Physical Appearance Piper is a beautiful woman in her fifty's, with smooth pale skin and round brown eyes. She has very long an silky brown hair, that she normally wears either straight or in gentle waves. She also hardly wears makeup, and when she does, prefers a natural or nude look over anything wild or popping. She applies heavier makeup for an event or party, but mainly wears minimal makeup. For clothing, Piper wears conservative clothing that is appropriate for her age and is usually seen in very comfortable attire. She favors pants or relaxed fit jeans over skirts and likes T-shirts and feminine blouses. She is normally seen in low-heel boots or sneakers and occasionally wears a leather jacket. In her twenties, Piper wore very conservative and "old lady-ish" clothing. However, as she grew and matured her fashion tastes did as well. Personality Piper is described as the most kind, caring, and maternal of the four sisters - although the maternal trait did not manifest itself until she was in her late twenties. Piper can be very sarcastic and quick-witted. Over the years, Piper grew from the meek, shy, and very much arbiter middle sister, to a confident, charge-taking, quite comedic and cynical woman. She has many layers to her personality, and can be humorous as well as serious, knowing exactly when to apply each one. Piper is often described as the glue that holds the family together. When it comes to magic, Piper dislikes the constant demonic attacks and the fact that she has to sacrifice a normal life for magic. However, Piper knows that being a witch was a part of who she was and came to accept it in her own time. Realizing that she would not be able to save innocents without her powers, Piper accepted her destiny as a Charmed One. Powers and Abilities Piper is a witch and therefore, has all of the basic and inactive powers of a witch. Her active powers are rooted in Molecular manipulation, as she has demonstrated many powers linked to Molecules. As a Charmed One, she possesses the Power of Three when with her two sisters, Phoebe and Paige. Relationships Leo Wyatt Piper and Leo's relationship is dynamic and ever-going. The first met in 1998, when Leo was posing as a mortal handy-man, despite being the sisters Whitelighter. The pair fell in love, but Leo had to leave Piper and the girls as their relationship was forbidden by the Elders. After two years of fighting to be together, they finally married, and their hardships continued. They had a son together, Wyatt Halliwell, followed by Chris Halliwell and Melinda Halliwell. The pair is currently happy and faces no romantic barriers. Notes and Trivia * Her blood type is AB negative, which is considered to be a rare type. * She enjoys knitting. * She is allergic to bees. * Her favorite cake is double decadence chocolate. * She was the first Halliwell sister to write in the Book of Shadows. * She was the first sister to change into a supernatural being. She changed into a Wendigo, prior to any of her sisters changing into anything. * She is the only Charmed One not to possess a mental power. * Piper is considered the go-to person for potions, as she is very well with cooking and creating potions of her own. Appearances in Fated Gallery Piper Cooking.jpg|Piper cooking in Pilot See Also Category:Fated Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Witch Category:Book of Shadows Category:Characters Category:Parents